


A Lotus in Bloom

by Lady_Kit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Horror, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Captivity, Derogatory Language, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Violence, Ectobreasts, Fat Shaming, Forced Pregnancy, Gaslighting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No Smut, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Weight Gain, abuse is more verbal than physical, domestic abuse, ectobody, ectoflesh, marital rape, pregnancy as body horror, pro-choice, realistic depiction of domestic abuse and gaslighting, skelepreg, swaptwistfell, sweetfell, the comfort comes in late, there's very little physical abuse, unwanted body worship, weight gain associated with pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit
Summary: PapyrusLotus is a high-class sweet-piece in his universe. He's proud of his job. He even enjoys certain aspects of it. He helps those with LV maintain their sanity, and comforts those in need of a softer touch. There's no shame in it.The Judge is not from his universe. He's the Sans from a Swapped, Twisted universe unfamiliar to Lotus. At first, he seems like any other client--with maybe a few quirks and kinks, and Lotus is happy enough to serve him and to accept his gifts.Then he buys Lotus' contract and everything changes. Not for the better.(Please read the tags. This is not a happy story.)





	1. The contract

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my "Preg Horror" series I posted throughout the month of October over on my Tumblr [itsladykit.tumblr.com](https://itsladykit.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Over there, it was broken up into 18 pieces. Here, I'm going to break it up into four, to be posted all at once. (If you only see one or two, reload in a little bit.)

1.

Lotus took the lap harp in hand, strumming it gently. The monster beside him—another skeleton, shorter but more robust—put a hand on his knee. Lotus smiled gently, shifting to give him easier access. His phalanges skated over Lotus’ femur, rubbing through the silk.

“Would you like to tell me about your day, my lord?”

The skeleton—the Royal Judge of another universe—leaned into him, running his hand up and down Lotus’ femur. “you’re not interested in that, surely.” Sans, he’d said his name was. He hadn’t mentioned what his cross-universe nickname was, though. No matter. Lotus had no particular connection to the Sans of his own universe. He didn’t mind calling him ‘my lord’ or Sans or whatever he preferred.

Lotus chuckled throatily. “I’m interested in whatever you’d like to discuss, my lord.”

Sans gripped his thigh. “i’m not very interested in talking this evening.”

Lotus paused, laying his hand flat against the strings to silence them. “I see,” he said. He eyed the smaller monster. No LV. No signs of agitation or danger. Lotus was actually surprised that he’d paid for his services to begin with—most of his clients were teetering on the edge of sanity. Sans didn’t seem at all unstable or unsettled. But being a Judge would be a hard job, particularly in a Fell-verse. Perhaps he was in need of a little comfort. Well. Lotus could certainly provide him with that.

He smiled gently and ran a thumb across Sans’ cheekbone. “I’m certain we can find some other way to entertain ourselves.”

Sans surged forward, meeting his teeth with a harsh clack. It jarred him, rattling his skull. He pushed back his flinch, breathing through the sudden pain. Carefully, he tried to guide the kiss, tried to take control—without actually taking control. He caught Sans’ mandible, pressing the joint to open his mouth. He licked into his mouth, coaxing his tongue to form—but Sans caught him by his cervical vertebrae, claws digging in between each vertebra, and kissed harder. Their teeth knocked together again and Lotus turned his face to the side.

“You’re very—“ He made a show of breathing hard, pretending to be overwhelmed. “—very eager, my lord.”

Sans was looking him over, purple eyelights too bright. He swallowed visibly. “you’re very attractive. are you surprised?”

Demurely, he dropped his gaze. “Thank you, my lord.”

“judge,” he said, breathing uneven. “call me judge.”

“As you wish, Judge.”

Suddenly, Sans was in his lap, hands around his neck. “say it again,” he said, squeezing.

Lotus swallowed, leaning back on his elbows. “As you wish, Judge.”

Another clumsy kiss, and then Sans was fumbling with his robe. Lotus reached behind him to undo the sash—he hadn’t thought it was that kind of appointment, so he’d tied it in the back rather than the front. The knot came free and Sans pulled his robe open, exposing his ribcage and spine. “perfect,” he said, running his fingers over Lotus’ ribs. “utterly perfect. unscarred and untouched.” Lotus again leaned back on his elbows, allowing Sans to touch him. “summon your ectobody.”

Lotus blinked. He’d never had that request before. Then again, he’d never had another skeleton as a client. “Of course, Judge.”

Red magic rippled over his bones, svelte and sleek. Purple magic flushed Sans’ cheekbones and he studied Lotus with greedy intensity. “perfect,” he said again, planting his hands on Lotus’ waist. “so perfect.”

A strange sort of discomfort coiled low in Lotus’ soul. He closed his sockets and forced his bones to relax. Sans didn’t notice his discomfort. Instead, he ran his hands over Lotus’ ribs and abdomen, then trailed his hands down to his hips and squeezed. Lotus jolted—his grip was too tight, painfully so. “heh. you like that, don’t you?”

No. He really didn’t. “Yes, Judge,” he said, coaching his voice into a kind of breathless arousal.

“of course you do. my pretty. perfect. whore.”

Ice doused his bones at the ‘w’ word, but Lotus kept his features relaxed. ( _Never let them see that they’ve hurt you. Never._ ) “Yes, Judge. All yours.”

“mine,” he said, “yes. all mine.” He leaned down, sucking on Lotus’ cervical vertebrae. “because you’re tired of being a whore, aren’t you?” Lotus swallowed hard, pushing down the protest that he wasn’t a whore. “you just want to belong to someone. you want someone to take care of you. to make you into an honest man.”

Lotus wanted none of those things. He treasured his limited independence and longed to pay off his contract so that he could pick his own clients, make his own decisions. And while dishonesty was his business, his clients knew and paid him for the fiction. May as well accuse an actor of the same—while technically true, it missed the point of the profession entirely.

But Sans had paid him for the lie, so he said, “Yes, Judge. Yes, please—make me yours.”

Sans looked up at him, eyelights blown wide. “in every way.” Leaning down, he kissed Lotus’ abdomen. Which was...strange. But Lotus had seen stranger.

“Yes, Judge. In every way.”

More kisses to his abdomen. “i’ll make you mine,” he murmured, “mine in all things. in all ways.” Looking up at Lotus, he ordered, voice husky, “get on the bed. i want to see you on your knees, overwhelmed with pleasure.”

-

While Plum did get to see him on his knees and Lotus gave him a good show, he was, in fact, quite underwhelmed.

 

2.

“So, dearie,” Muffet said, eyeing the box of chocolates Lotus set down in front of her, “tell me about this client of yours. He seems to like you quite a lot.”

Lotus chuckled throatily. He nodded when Muffet reached toward the box, brow raised questioningly. Grinning, she snatched up a few choice samples before delicately nibbling on them. Making them last. Chocolates such as these were a rarity Underground. “The Judge is very generous,” he agreed carefully. It was true enough—the chocolates were the least of the gifts he’d offered.

“What can you tell me about him?” Muffet asked, leaning forward.

Lotus considered that carefully. He could not mention his stranger habits—that he preferred Lotus to summon his ectobody, or that he loved to lavish attention on Lotus’ abdomen, kissing and laving at his summoned stomach. Sweet-pieces provided a safe place for their clients to drop their guard, to relax. And that included keeping their secrets. He had more than a few clients that wanted nothing more than to be held and petted and cooed over—though they undoubtedly told their friends and allies that their time was spent much less innocently.

So he considered carefully and said, “He seems nice enough. No LV.” Muffet raised a skeptical brow, and Lotus shrugged. “He’s a Judge—no LV doesn’t mean his hands are clean. I’m certain it weighs on him in other ways, poor thing.”

She nodded sagely. “Yes, that does make sense.” She drummed her fingers on the table, her gaze distant and calculating.

Lotus cocked a brow-bone. “Oh my. I know that look—what are you plotting now?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing, just—“ She resettled herself and leaned forward. “Do you think he might buy your contract? He certainly seems to have the money for it.”

Lotus paused and sat back. “I—“ He shook his head, shook away all the sex-drunk promises the Judge had made—about taking Lotus away from this place, about freeing him, about making him into an ‘honest’ monster. He swallowed. “...I’m not sure.”

She smiled, but then she saw his expression. “Dearie? This could be a good opportunity for you. A monster with money? And no LV? A monster that seems willing to spoil you? A lot of ‘pieces would jump at the chance.”

Lotus nodded, gaze distant. “Yes, but....”

She caught his hand. “But what? I thought you’d be excited. There are certainly worse monsters out there.”

Nodding, Lotus pulled away to stand. He started to pace the small room, one hand clutching his robe closed. “I always hoped....” He looked at her. “I’ve always pictured myself doing freelance work. With my own client list. My own rooms. Maybe a small house and an apprentice or two. I never...I never wanted to be kept.”

Muffet stood and folded her many arms around him, then kissed him on the forehead, though she had to pull him down to do so. Lotus returned the hug, squeezing tight. “Oh, dearie. I’m sorry. Perhaps he won’t. Or, perhaps, in time, you’d come to love him.”

Slowly Lotus nodded. “He seems very...lonely. I could, perhaps....” He trailed off and leaned in to her once more, taking in a deep breath. “I’ll manage. Whatever happens. I’ve certainly had worse clients.”

Muffet nodded and squeezed him again. “Whatever happens, I have complete faith in your abilities, my dear. You’ll do very well for yourself. No matter what.”

Lotus smiled softly and thanked her, starting to project warm, soft feelings. “Come on then—there’s still chocolates left. Let’s split the box, shall we?”

 

3.

Lotus worried over the matter for weeks, but the Judge always seemed so detached and reserved—even during their coupling. That calmed him a bit. Whatever he might say about taking Lotus away from this life, he surely didn’t mean it. He’d managed to convince himself of that...right up until the day Mettaton called him into his dressing room.

“...he brought my contract?” he asked, staring back at Mettaton.

The robot gestured loosely, gloved hands thick and inelegant. “Indeed, darling.” A cigarette holder dangled limp and loose from his thick fingers. He brought it to his screen on occasion, miming the act of smoking. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

It was many things. Lotus would never call it wonderful. But Mettaton was continuing on, “—star-crossed lovers! From two different worlds! A high class nobleman and one of my own treasured ‘pieces.” He paused, looking Lotus over. “Needless to say, you must be _ecstatic_ , darling.”

Lotus swallowed hard, pushing down the complex mix of emotions Mettaton’s words had engendered. “Yes,” he said, “It’s certainly an unexpected turn of events.” Another hard swallow. “I’ll need to pack. When is he arriving?”

“Tonight.” Lotus nodded in affirmation. He turned to go, but Mettaton asked, “Aren’t you going to thank me, darling? It was my grooming and superb matchmaking abilities that netted you such a good match.”

For a brief moment, Lotus wanted to scream. This wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want to be a pet! He wanted freedom! Independence! He wanted to buy out his own contract and strike out on his own. Muffet made a decent living that way, and Lotus thought he had a chance of doing the same. Instead, he turned to face Mettaton and bowed. “Thank you, sir. Your generosity and hospitality has been most appreciated.”

Mettaton preened as best he could without having hair or a real face or really, anything to preen. “Of course, darling! It’s my greatest joy in life—making sure all my lovelies find good homes!”

Lotus dipped his head in acknowledgement and left to pack a trunk. Muffet was waiting for him in his rooms. She was smiling warmly, but he could see the concern in her eyes. “A little spider told me you might need some help.”

“You heard, then?”

She cupped his chin, and he leaned in to the touch. “I did.” Their gazes met. “Dearie, I’m sorr—“

“Please,” he whispered, “Don’t. There’s. There’s nothing to be upset about. As you said, this is...” He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “...this is a good opportunity for me.”

She nodded, understanding him even as the sadness lingered in her eyes. “Well, then. Shall I help you pack?”

“I’d appreciate that.”

He surveyed his room and began gathering personal items. Some of his robes and jewelry belonged to Metatton, but some were gifts from his clients. These he packed, smiling when he came across a piece from a particularly well like client. The Captain of the Guard had given him this piece—a beautiful, jeweled pin that hid a small dagger, because she couldn’t bear to think of him as defenseless. And this? A crown of silk flowers, a gift from Muffet after he saw his first client. He wrapped them carefully and tucked them into the trunk, while Muffet carefully folded his robes and set them inside.

Then there was nothing to do but wait.

 

4.

The Judge arrived just after the Underground’s artificial lights had dimmed to simulate night. When he entered the room, both Lotus and Muffet stood to bow. “Judge,” they said, “Welcome.”

“Would you care to stay for tea?” Muffet asked, “Papyrus is a dear friend, and I’d be delighted to get to know his new lover.”

The Judge surveyed her skeptically, then shook his head. “no. i’m afraid we need to be going now. lo—papyrus? with me.”

“Oh, I....” He hesitated, looking at the trunk. “Are your servants available? Or shall I send back for my belongings?”

The Judge raised a brow-bone before stepping forward. Without a word, he opened the trunk and started to study the robes and jewelry tucked inside. He set a few items aside. A black robe. A purple sash. The pieces of jewelry he’d purchased for Lotus during their ‘courtship’. He bundled these together and tucked them into his inventory. “that should be sufficient for now. i will buy you more appropriate clothing when i have the chance.”

Lotus swallowed hard, but he kept the alarm from his face. Clothing, jewelry, and other objects were unimportant. Besides, he belonged to the Judge now. It made sense that he would select his robes for him. Lotus bowed. “Of course, Judge. But...may I bring my makeup bag?”

He waved a dismissive hand. “that won’t be necessary. you’re my personal consort now. you won’t need to whore yourself out ever again.”

Beside him, Muffet went still and stiff. Nevertheless, both of them dropped their eyes and bowed low. “Thank you, Judge,” Papyrus murmured.

“How generous,” Muffet added. Lotus straightened, but Muffet remained bent. “May I impinge on your generosity further, my lord?”

He regarded her, smiling indulgently. “you can certainly ask.”

Still bowed, she asked, “May I remain in contact with Papyrus? As I said, he is a dear friend—very nearly family.”

The Judge considered this carefully. Then, still smiling, he said, “i suppose that is entirely up to papyrus. if he behaves himself, i see no reason he shouldn’t be allowed to speak with you.”

They both bowed again, even as Lotus’ soul sank. “Thank you, Judge.”

“Thank you, my lord. You are generous indeed.”

“yes. i’m also eager to leave. papyrus and i have much to discuss. in private.”

“Of course, my Lord.”

She reached for Lotus, and their hands clasped. Lotus tilted his head respectfully. “I’ll speak with you soon, I’m sure.”

“Yes,” she said, daring to touch his chin with her thumb. “I know you’ll do your best to please our generous Judge.” She leaned forward just slightly to kiss his check. “We’ll speak soon,” she said, and there was a promise in her words that he didn’t dare read into.

With that, the Judge ushered him out of the room.

 

5.

Lotus was not surprised, precisely, by being teleported across the Underground. The first traveler he’d met—a short skeleton going by the name ‘Red’—had shown him the trick, and he’d also shown him where the multi-verse machine was located. He’d tried, with a kind of gentle desperation Lotus found both puzzling and somewhat endearing, to convince Lotus to leave with him.

He didn’t seem to understand that Lotus, for the most part, enjoyed his job. It had unpleasant aspects, of course, but what job didn’t? However, for the most part, Lotus enjoyed sitting with the Captain of the Guard, discussing music and art and things he suspected she was rarely, if ever, allowed to indulge in. He loved meeting with monsters that were teetering on the brink and bringing them back from the edge. He loved spending time with the other sweet-pieces, loved being adored and admired by his clients.

Yes, his job was incredibly difficult at times, and there were aspects that he didn’t enjoy...but he’d always felt that what he did served an important purpose. And, had he been allowed to buy his own contract, he’d have been able to choose his clients, and choose just how far he wanted to take things. Being a sweet-piece of his caliber, he had much more to offer than mere sex. He’d refused Red, saying that he wanted to stay, but he’d agreed to visit from time to time.

So he wasn’t surprised to be taken through the machine, wasn’t surprised to find a world both eerily similar and starkly different on the other side.

He was surprised when the Judge took him upstairs and out into a snowy landscape. Outside, the house was...serviceable, but certainly not of the caliber he’d anticipated. And, inside, he had to clench his hands. The place was dusty and it smelled of mildew and wet dog. “Is this...uh. Our home?”

The Judge sniffed derisively. “unfortunately. snowdin is a cesspit. i’ve been assigned here to serve as a reminder that our queen is ever present.” His mouth curled in a sneer. “once my brother learns his place and is fit to take over, we will be able to return to the capital.” He pressed a hand into the small of Lotus’ back. “until then, we’ll make due.”

Lotus nodded, starting to walk the floor. Yes, the place was dirty...but that was an easy fix. Perhaps some paint and some proper furniture would make the place homier. More welcoming. He nodded to himself, then turned to ask the Judge, but he was already walking up the creaking stairs. Lotus hovered, not sure if he should follow. The Judge looked back at him, though, and asked, impatient, “are you coming?”

Lotus bowed. “As you wish.” He followed after him at a sedate pace. It was unseemly to hurry.

When he reached the top of the stairs, the Judge said, “i wish to speak with you about your duties.”

“Of course, Judge.”

“in private, you may call me ‘sans’. i expect you to think of a suitable pet name for use in more intimate moments as well. subject to my approval, of course.” He looked back, smiling as if he’d made a particularly funny joke.

Lotus forced a smile. “Naturally, Ju—Sans.”

The Judge nodded approvingly. He knocked on a door as the passed, sighing when there was no answer. “papyrus is out, it seems. you’ll meet him later. ah—additionally, in this universe, you will be called lotus, assuming anyone has a need to speak to you at all, and my brother and i are papyrus and sans. i won’t abide any slips.”

“I understand, my lord.”

He opened the next door and ushered Lotus inside. It too was messy—a surprise, considering how neatly dressed the Judge was. “this is my room. you’ll sleep here with me. i trust you to keep things clean, considering you won’t have anything else to occupy yourself while i’m out.”

Lotus could not hold back the soft, “Oh.”

The Judge turned, regarding him with an upraised brow-bone. “is there a problem?”

“No, no. Not at all. I’d only hoped...” He blushed and looked away. “I know that more...intimate moments would be kept between us, but I had hoped to provide some relief to the monsters of this world—in other ways, of course. I’m...” He grew suddenly self-conscious of himself, unnerved by the Judge’s judgmental stare. Nevertheless, he soldiered on. “I’m quite skilled with the lap harp. I’ve had many clients call on me for other services—“

The Judge sighed. “don’t you understand? you don’t need to do that anymore. you’re mine—and i won’t share you with anyone or anything.”

Lotus’ mouth popped open as he tried to figure out what to say. “It wouldn’t...I wouldn’t make love to-to anyone without your approval. That’s...that’s part of my contract. But I can still—“

“it is also up to my discretion what services you may be permitted to provide—or, as is the case, none at all. no, my dear, you are to be mine in all things. you’ll be tasked with running my household. cooking. cleaning. and bearing my children.”

The breath caught in Lotus’ throat. “I—“

The Judge gestured to the floor at his feet. “come here.” Slowly, Lotus made his way over and knelt when the Judge ordered him to. He fished a silver circlet of metal out of his inventory and held it before Lotus, showing him the clasp and the small lock. Engraved on either side of the lock was the name ‘Sans.’

The Judge closed it around his cervical vertebrae. “a reminder. in case you begin to forget who owns you.”

Lotus swallowed and bowed his head, trying to tell himself it wouldn’t be so bad. “Of course, Judge.”

“now go take a shower. i won’t have you stinking of other monsters before you come to my bed.”

“As you wish, Judge.”

He stood on creaking joints and left the room, only to flounder when he realized he had nothing to change into, nothing to wash with, and no idea where the bathroom was.

Thankfully, he found it easily enough, and he was just as grateful to realize it locked. He waited until he was under the spray of water to cry, though. Should the Judge teleport in, he didn’t want him to see his tears.

 


	2. A new home and a new role

6.

Lotus paused with his hands on his hips, surveying his work. Previously, it appeared that no one had used the kitchen for anything more than storing condiments. He shuddered a little, imagining trying to cook something edible in the state it had been in before.

But now he’d cleaned the grime off and politely relocated the spiders to more discrete locations, thanking them for their work. Stars know no one else was doing anything about the flies. He’d scrubbed the floors and cleaned the sticky substance out from the bottom of the refrigerator. Now, he only needed to learn how to cook something. And how to get groceries.

He paused, unsure what to do with himself now. The house was clean. He’d spent days getting it to a state he’d consider livable. And there was something immensely satisfying about that. His back ached and his finger bones felt raw and sore, but he felt good about what he’d done.

He smoothed out the front of his dress—a simple thing of cotton and plain colored polka-dots. It was good for housework, of course—easy to wash and inexpensive. But he missed the feeling of silk on his bones, missed the rich fabrics of his robes, the beautiful patterns, and the bright colors. Sans had made it clear what he thought of Lotus’ robes, though.

“now that you have these,” he’d said, bringing in a series of ~~ugly~~ simple dresses, “you won’t have to dress like a whore anymore.”

The words cut Lotus to the core. He wasn’t ashamed of his past, wasn’t ashamed of who he was or what he’d done...but Sans seemed to feel that he should be. So he wore the plain dresses, he didn’t ask if he could have anything to paint his face, and he tucked his beautiful robes into the very back of the wardrobe, out of sight but not out of mind.

He turned, deciding that he could start cleaning the living room again, since there was nothing else for him to do. Just as he reached for the door, though, it swung open and he jumped, startled to find himself face-to-face with another skeleton.

He was nearly Lotus’ height. One socket was covered with a patch, and gold rings glimmered from his fingers. He smelled of cigar smoke and something sweeter. Oh!” Lotus said, pressing a hand to his chest, “Good afternoon. You must be Papyrus.”

The other skeleton raised a brow-bone. Half his face seemed oddly stiff, immobile. “cash,” he said, slipping past him. He eyed the kitchen, then opened the fridge to retrieve a bottle of maple syrup.

“I’m. I’m sorry?”

“my nickname. it’s cash. since we’re both papyrus.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Lotus tried to regain his balance. “I’m Lotus. It’s lovely to meet you. Perhaps you’d like to sit down for a moment? We can get to know each other better.” He smiled invitingly and gestured to the kitchen table.

Cash stared at him, and Lotus felt an uncomfortable prickling at the base of his spine. “i don’t think—“

The front door slammed, and Cash swore under his breath. “brother!” Sans called out, “i know you’re here! come talk to me this instant!”

Cash glared at the door and at Lotus. He eyed the syrup, apparently considering something. Then he knocked back nearly a quarter of it before pushing past Lotus and out into the living room, where Sans was waiting for him. “what?” he asked as the door swung shut behind him.

Lotus started to follow, but almost immediately, their voices rose and he could hear shouting through the door.

“—not yer fuckin’ business—“

“—when you are such an embarrassment!”

“—i’m never gonna be—“

“—using that low-born accent just to—“

“—didn’t ask fer yer fuckin’ charity—“

“—half a mind to have you arrested! a few nights in a cell would—“

“—then do it! or are ya too afraid of—“

Lotus backed away from the door, and their voices distorted further. Uneasy, he grabbed the bucket and the sponge he’d been using to wash away the grime, and started scrubbing again. He ignored the brief, sharp phrases that suddenly came through clearly. Swallowing hard, he started humming loudly, trying to drown them out.

Finally, the front door slammed again. Then, moments later, the kitchen door opened and Sans surveyed the kitchen and Lotus. His fists were curled, and his eyelights flashed a deep purple. Readying himself, Lotus stood and bowed. “Welcome home, Judge. How was your day?” He smiled pleasantly, projecting carefully.

Sans eyed the room and sniffed. “i see you’ve at least been working diligently.” Lotus was about to thank him, but he continued with hardly a pause. “unlike my lazy, good for nothing brother. come here.”

He sat at the table and Lotus approached cautiously, though he tried to disguise his caution by smiling brilliantly. Sans gestured to his lap, and Lotus sat delicately, hoping the smaller skeleton wouldn’t notice how awkward he felt. He loosened his bones and looped his arms over Sans’ neck, still smiling. “Like this, Judge?”

“yes,” Sans said, “just like that.” His eyelights scanned Lotus, and he trailed his hands over his ribs and hips. “summon your ectobody,” he ordered, and Lotus obeyed. Sans pressed his hands to Lotus’ chest. “your breasts?”

Lotus blinked, once again surprised. “Of course,” he said, shifting his body with a moment of concentration.

“they’re small,” Sans said, “i was expecting larger.” Lotus dipped his head, trying to ignore the sense of shame creeping up the back of his neck. Sans noticed and laughed. “oh, love—“ The nickname made Lotus’ soul roil. It was too intimate. Too kind. “—no need to be embarrassed. they’ll grow larger after you have a child or two. and once you put on a little weight.”

It took every bit of self control he had not to pull away. Instead, he kept his face placid and calm. “Yes, Sans,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

But Sans wasn’t paying any attention. He was fixated on Lotus’ body. “i can’t wait to see you, heavy with my child.” He stroked his hands over Lotus’ stomach. Lotus locked his arms, willing himself not to pull away. “soon,” he crooned, “not yet, but very, very soon. i know you must want it too, love. my soft, sweet pet. i’m sure you’re eager for a babybones of your own. to feel them growing inside you.” Lotus could not force himself to speak, but he managed a nod. “yes, i thought so. think of it, love. you’ll be so pretty and perfect and soft.”

Burying his face in Sans’ neck, Lotus hid his discomfort and dread, knowing now that this was no mere kink, no fantasy. It was the role he’d be expected to fulfill. Sans wanted children—and Lotus would be expected to carry them. Regardless of his own desires.

And when Sans asked if he’d like to go upstairs, he could only say, “As you wish, my lord.”

 

7.

Cash was pretty scarce after that. He didn’t come home often, and when he did, he typically left before Sans could corner him. “he’s avoiding me,” Sans complained one night, pacing the bedroom floor. “like a naughty child afraid of getting a spanking.” He growled, shaking his head. He stopped suddenly and speared Lotus with a look. “why is he so impossible? i’m not asking for much!”

Lotus, already in bed, simply shrugged. “Perhaps he’s afraid of disappointing you.”

Sans scoffed and resumed pacing. “too late for that by far. he’s already a disappointment.” He sighed. “father was right about him, it seems. he’s nothing but a failed experiment. if his behavior didn’t reflect so poorly on myself, i’d simply cut ties with him. as it is, however, i cannot allow him to continue on like this. it’s wholly unacceptable.”

He paused, gaze unfocused as he looked into the middle distance. A slow smile spread across his face, and something inside Lotus clenched. There was danger in that smile. “Judge?” he asked, “You have an idea?”

Sans immediately cleared his throat and the smile shifted into something that was meant to be calming. Soothing. “it’s nothing you need to worry about, love.” He climbed onto the bed and settled on top of Lotus, kissing him hard. He was still clumsy. Too forceful and awkward. Lotus attempted to mellow the kiss, but he was not successful. Pulling away, Sans asked, “are you ready?”

“For?”

He chuckled. “i have leave from the queen. we can try for a child now.”

Lotus’ mana lines ran cold. He’d never given much thought to children. That had never been part of his plan. Then again, neither had the Judge.

“I—“

He couldn’t say no.

“—Of course. As you wish, my Judge.”

Sans shivered a little and kissed along his jaw, murmuring, “our children will be perfect. they’ll serve this kingdom loyally and well. perfect soldiers for my queen.”

He ran his hands along Lotus’ bones. It made Lotus feel numb and sick. “they’ll have your strong bones and high hope. and they’ll have my mana, my strength of will, my loyalty. they’ll be perfect.” He paused to look up at him. “and you’ll be the perfect mother for them, won’t you?”

His mouth was drier than bone. “Yes, Judge.”

 

8.

Lotus swallowed hard, noticing the glow of his soul through his thin nightshirt. Shakily, he got out of bed—careful not to disturb the Judge—and padded out of the room. In the bathroom, he huddled on the floor and carefully pulled his soul out of his chest to stare at it. Nestled in the heart of his soul was a tiny bead of light.

He pressed a hand to his mouth. He...he was pregnant.

He sat back against the bathroom door. He thought, first, of Muffet. There were herbs a ‘piece could take, if they caught pregnant. For, even if a soulling was wanted, it couldn’t always be cared for. And, sometimes, circumstances changed unexpectedly.

But the little soul was wanted. Sans wanted a child. On some level, apparently Lotus wanted one too—he couldn’t have conceived otherwise.

He eyed the little soulling. “Hello,” he said, running his thumb over the bright spark. It pulsed in response. It was an autonomic reflex, not a sign of sapience, but it warmed him nonetheless. He smiled slighty and pressed his soul back into place.

Nervous energy still hummed through his joints, but he found a kind of peace had settled over him. This was not the life he’d imagined for himself. Not the life he wanted...but there were bright spots. He found he rather enjoyed cleaning—he took immense satisfaction in a job well done. Cooking was...still nerve-wracking—the disappointment and dissatisfaction in Sans’ eyelights when he messed up cut deeply—but he thought he could come to enjoy it, when he got better. Sans himself wasn’t...he wasn’t terrible. It could have been much worse.

Maybe this would make him happy. Maybe giving him what he wanted, serving him and serving him well—and Lotus was a sweet-piece, after all; service was his purpose, wasn’t it?—would make him happy.

Lotus ran a thoughtful finger over his sternum. He swallowed. Perhaps, in time, he could learn to be happy too. He’d never wanted a child, never thought about children, but it might be nice to have someone that loved him as much as he loved them.

“We’ll be alright,” he told the soulling. “I promise. I’ll look after you. I’ll keep you safe. And...I’ll love you.” In time, he was sure he would.

At peace with himself for the moment, Lotus got up and went downstairs to attempt breakfast. Sans would be pleased with him. Especially if he finally managed to make passable quiche.

 

9.

Lotus waited downstairs for Sans. They’d only been trying for a couple months, but Sans had been growing increasingly annoyed that Lotus hadn’t conceived yet. Lotus hummed softly as he plated the quiche. Surely Sans would be pleased now. Perhaps he’d even allow Lotus to call Muffet.

Upstairs, the door creaked open, and Lotus took a moment to coach himself. He was fine. He was happy. Happy to serve. Happy to be carrying. He. Was. _Happy_.

The kitchen door opened, and he bowed immediately. “Good morning, S—“

“is this even edible?” Sans asked, prodding the quiche with a skeptical finger.

Lotus flinched. “I’m-I believe so?”

Sans sighed. “you can read, can’t you?”

His soul dropped. “Yes, Judge,” he said, voice growing soft. “I can read.”

Sans dumped the quiche into the trash without tasting it. “then i can’t imagine why it would be so difficult to follow a simple set of directions. if you can read, surely you can cook.”

Gaze on the ground, Lotus could only say, “Yes, Judge. You’re right. I don’t know why it’s so difficult either.” His voice trembled as he spoke.

The Judge sighed again. “it’s a good thing you’re pretty, isn’t it?” He said something under his breath, but Lotus couldn’t quite catch it. He almost wished he’d been able to hear it—now his head was spinning, trying to guess at what it might have been. “i’m going to muffet’s for breakfast, then. i hope you have more success with dinner.”

“Yes,” Lotus said, “I do too.” His soul pulsed, and he remembered the news he had to share—but the front door slammed shut. He was alone.

He swallowed tightly and rubbed his sternum, soul aching. “It’s okay,” he told himself, told the soulling. “He’s just. He’s like that. I’m sure he doesn’t mean anything by it.”

For a few minutes, he just stood there, not sure what to do with himself. Then a small spider descended from the ceiling and plucked the quiche out of the trash. “Oh! Oh, no—please don’t do that!” But the spider was already crumbling a piece of the crust off and munching on it happily. It took a small piece of the egg filling and ate that as well. Just as happy as could be. Lotus took a step closer to it, holding out his hand to support it. “It’s not...it’s not bad?”

The spider took another bite. The small ones weren’t always very communicative, but it seemed pleased. “Would you at least like a plate?” Again, it said nothing, but Lotus pulled a plate down and set both spider and quiche on the plate. He watched it for a few seconds, fidgeting with the neck of his dress. “Well. I’m glad someone can at least enjoy it,” he said softly and started to wipe down the countertops.

He paused, realizing he hadn’t eaten yet either. He wasn’t hungry. Not even slightly. But he pressed a hand to his sternum and remembered his promise.

He pulled down a box of oatmeal and set the kettle to boil.

 

10.

Sans was late coming home, and he looked tired but pleased about something. He lounged at the table, sipping lightly from a bottle of chocolate sauce. Lotus tried to focus on the vegetables in front of him. Apparently, he hadn’t done the stir-fry right either, so Sans had told him to try again—offering to supervise this time.

Lotus’ tried to control himself. He tried not to get upset or emotional, tried to tell himself that Sans was just very exacting, that he wasn’t criticizing Lotus himself. Sans didn’t even really seem upset! If anything, he seemed pleased at finding flaws to criticize.

But Lotus’ hands were shaking, and it was only pure force of will that kept him from crying. “you need to turn the burner up,” Sans said, “for a proper stir-fry, you want the oil nice and hot. yes, like that. it seems you’re not so hopeless after all. you just need some proper direction.”

“Yes, my lord,” Lotus said by rote, the words like ash on his tongue. He swallowed, sockets stinging.

It took everything he had, getting through that meal. Making it and serving it. Standing to the side while Sans ate, critiquing the meal. When he was finished, Sans wiped his mouth with a napkin and sat back, surveying Lotus. “...you’re upset?”

Lotus bowed. “I want to please you.”

The Judge sighed, eyelights rolling skyward. “you’re so sensitive. i’m only telling you these things so you won’t make the same mistakes again. if you’re to be my consort, then i expect you to be able to host formal dinner parties. i didn’t buy your contract to keep you tucked away in a run down house in snowdin, of all places. i bought it so that you could serve me at court.” He huffed a little, pocking the last few bits of stir-fry on his plate. “i certainly can’t allow you to embarrass me. but you’re an intelligent monster; you’ll master this in time, i’m sure.” He eyed him, the skepticism in his gaze belying his words.

“Yes, Judge,” Lotus said, bowing again. His soul felt heavy, and a bitter taste lingered in his mouth. “Would you like me to draw you a bath now?”

Sans nodded, dismissing him to read a report he’d brought home from work. Lotus scurried away, allowing the tears to fall only when he was alone. He pressed his back against the bathroom door and shut his sockets tight. He wiped the tears away, swallowing down his frustration and his anger, as well as his growing shame and disappointment. He couldn’t take time to cry. He still had a job to do—and an announcement to make.

He turned the facet on and poured various bath salts into the water, using his wrist to make sure it was a comfortable temperature. He took the time to steady himself, then headed back down to the kitchen, where Sans was still reading.

Lotus paused in the doorway, not sure how to approach him. Sans, not looking up, said, “you’re hovering, love.”

Lotus swallowed and stepped forward. “I’m. I have. News.” His breathing was a little unsteady, and his soul beat hard. “I wanted to tell you this morning, but—“ He cut himself off, not sure how to finish that sentence. “I’m. I’m pregnant.”

Sans stared at him, not saying anything. He stood up slowly. “show me.”

Swallowing, Lotus reached into his chest cavity and pulled out his soul. “It’s...here.” He touched the bright spot at the center of his soul, causing it to flutter.

Sans wrapped a hand around his soul, and Lotus’ breath caught. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. “you are,” Sans said, but Lotus could barely hear him. All his attention was fixed on the soul caught in Sans’ hands, and the greed and lust that washed over him. Sans’ touch was completely without compassion, possessive and cold.

Lotus wasn’t prepared for it. He’d long served monsters laden with LV, monsters on the verge of falling. But he’d always been sure that they were all, at heart, good. Cursed by circumstance rather than nature. But Sans’ touch was cold and clinical and completely without anything approaching affection.

And Sans didn’t even have any LV.

It rocked him to the core, only growing worse when Sans raised the soul to his mouth and kissed it. Revulsion rocked Lotus, repelled by the lust he sensed from Sans’ touch. “finally,” he said, “i’ve wanted this for so long.” He pressed a thumb into Lotus’ soul, and Lotus dropped to one knee, struggling to breathe. “i’m pleased you were able to give me this, at least. perhaps you’re worth your contract price after all.” Panting, Lotus looked up as Sans pressed a hand to the top of his head, scratching his coronal suture. “very good, love. now, i’ve given you a wonderful gift. what do you say?”

The words made Lotus’ soul roil. He swallowed back vomit and ducked his head. “Thank you, Judge.” His voice was hoarse and cracked.

“good.” Sans chuckled, scratching under his mandible. “good boy.”


	3. Too much to bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((This section deals with some of the harder non/con and body horror elements. Be cautious.))

11.

Lotus eyed the gown, unable to suppress his suspicion. He reached out, but hesitated before making contact with it. “don’t you like it?” the Judge asked.

Lotus’ hand dropped. “Of course, my lord.” He hesitated. “What is it for?”

Sans pushed it into his arms. “it’s for you to wear tonight. you’ll be joining me at court—the queen wants to meet you.” He smirked. “it’s a very special occasion.”

Lotus glanced at him, hiding his suspicion. He bowed. “Thank you, Judge.”

“go change. you have half an hour.”

Lotus scurried away, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach.

Something didn’t feel right. Not at all. Alone, though, he took several deep, steadying breaths while he wiped down his bones. In the mirror, his soul shone from behind his ribs—a rich red and a slice of pure white through the middle.

In the weeks since he’d made his announcement, the soulling had already started to grow. Lotus’ soul was already swollen and heavy; the soulling would be too big to remain contained in Lotus’ soul soon enough. Already, it was starting to drop to the bottom of his soul. Nutrient tendrils were already forming, to keep the soulling connected to his soul after it nested in his abdomen.

The whole process had left his soul tender to the touch—an unfortunate side effect, since Sans had taken to fondling it during sex. It was a near constant ache—a reminder he appreciated when he was alone in the house or when Sans was berating him for some other small imperfection. Something— _Someone_ needed him, and he would be strong for them.

The dress was beautiful but loose on his bare bones. He frowned, tugging at the collar. Sans didn’t like his sweet-piece robes, but perhaps—

“are you ready?”

Lotus bowed on instinct, taking the chance to hide his face and school his features. “Apologies, Judge. I’m afraid—“ He didn’t want to insult the dress or to imply Sans may have chosen the wrong size. “—that I’m too small for this dress.”

The Judge padded closer. “Stand up.”

Lotus straightened, and Sans snickered. “oh, my. you really would be helpless without me, wouldn’t you?”

Lotus blinked. “I’m...sorry; I don’t understand.”

Sans sighed and checked the time. “summon your ectobody.”

Lotus froze, swallowing hard. “My—“

“yes, yes. come now—we’ll be late.”

For a moment, Lotus was completely still. “That’s...My lord, that’s private.” Lotus didn’t want to walk out in public with his ectobody summoned. It was personal, and private. It would be like walking around naked. He’d been grateful that Sans would apparently be keeping him isolated when the soulling finally dropped and he had no choice but to keep his ectobody maintained.

Sans slowly turned to stare at him. “what did you just say?”

Lotus’ breath caught, and instinct told him to back down...but he didn’t. “I assumed you’d want to be the only one to see me like that,” he said, allowing his sockets to drift partially shut. He looked away, bringing magic to his cheeks to force a blush.

Sans chuckled indulgently, and Lotus’ bones eased—the note of danger in his voice had gone. “i see,” he said, pulling him in and resting his hands on his hips. “you’re ashamed that you’ve already started to put on weight.”

Lotus’ mouth popped open and his blush deepened. “I—“

“how cute.” Lotus shut his mouth and swallowed. “summon your ectobody.”

Sans’ eyelights glinted. There would be no refusing him. Slowly, Lotus allowed his magic to coalesce. The dress drew tight across his hips and chest and the soft swell of his stomach, not even a real bump yet. Just a subtle thickness.

It was normal and natural, and Lotus felt no shame over it, until Sans spun him around to face the mirror. He pinched at Lotus’ hips and stomach and weighed his breasts in his hands. “see?” Sans said. “nothing to be ashamed of. you’re finally starting to look like a mother.”

Until that moment, Lotus hadn’t been ashamed, but Sans’ pinching fingers made him feel dirty. His hands caught up Lotus’, and forced him to press a hand to his belly. “you’ll be bigger soon,” he said with a kind of voyeuristic glee that made Lotus’ bones crawl. “heavy and round with my child. my pretty, perfect doll.” He shook his head and pulled away, straightening his clothing. “if we didn’t have plans, i’d ravage you right now. are you done being vain and ridiculous? we really must be going. you’ve made us late already.”

Lotus swallowed back rancid magic, and pressed a hand protectively over his soul. The soulling fluttered behind his ribcage, sending a tremor of pain through Lotus’ soul. It ached, but he focused on that, rather than the slide of silk against his magic or Sans’ unwanted looks. “Yes, my lord. I’m ready.”

As if there was any other answer.

Sans teleported them to an antechamber in the palace. “come,” he ordered, and Lotus fell into step behind him, lowering his gaze. The collar gleamed around his throat, visibly advertising Sans’ ownership.

The palace was opulent but not garishly so, and the guards—all dressed in purple livery—saluted Sans as he passed, addressing him as “Judge” and “my lord”. Finally, they came to a huge door, and a servant bowed to Sans. He opened the doors, leading into an opulently decorated hall. Stained glass, backlit with bright LEDs, turned the marble floor a mix of red, gold, and purple. At the end of the hall, the queen sat on an iron throne, and Lotus dropped his gaze immediately. Sans swept forward confidently, and Lotus quickly realized this wasn’t a ball or a gala or any kind of celebration. There were monsters to either side of them, behind a series of columns. All of them were restless and nervous. The energy in the room was tense, and it had Lotus on edge immediately. He pressed a hand to his sternum, trying to soothe the soulling’s frantic fluttering.

“your majesty,” Sans said, bowing to the queen. He stepped forward when Sans prodded him, and bowed, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground. An animal smell wafted from her, and her breathing was heavy. “my consort, majesty.”

A huge paw cupped Lotus’ mandible, and he had to repress a shudder as she forced his head back. His cervical vertebrae creaked uncomfortably, and he swallowed. Her eyes glimmered eerily in the low light, and Lotus was reminded of a rabid animal.

“Greetings, your majesty,” he said demurely, touching her hand. Her eyes widened and her grip loosened. He started projecting carefully. Nothing too dramatic or invasive. Just enough to soothe, he relaxed into her hand, and she laughed. It seemed foreign to her, like she’d forgotten how or like this was her first attempt.

Pity welled in his soul, and he ran a thumb over the back of her paw.

“He’s delightful,” she said, then she tugged him forward. Both hands cupped his face, forcing his head up. “You’ll sit with me tonight,” she declared, pulling him up onto her lap. He forced himself to relax, pressing into her embrace, rather than pulling away. She nuzzled against him, murmuring into his acoustic meatus, “You’re carrying,” as her hand settled on his stomach.

“Yes, your majesty.”

She rumbled in approval. To Sans, she said, “You chose well. His stats are impressive. You’ll provide me with good soldiers.” The words sent a shock of fear through Lotus’ soul. It was only amplified when Sans bowed deeply and agreed, preening.

He resisted the urge to press a hand to his sternum. He hadn’t considered how their children might be regarded, how the soulling might be raised. Before he could consider the matter too deeply, the hall doors opened once more, and a pair of guards hauled a struggling figure into the Hall.

The gleam of white bones and the purple jacket made the monster’s identity unmistakable.

The guards hauled Cash up to the front of the hall and forced him to his knees. Sans looked down at him, delighted. “hello, brother.”

Cash stared up Sans, his socket narrowed and his eyelight blown wide. His control hand was wrapped up in a metal cuff, and both hands were bound behind his back. His jaw was wired shut.

Lotus raised a hand to his mouth, shocked at the sight. He swallowed hard and put his hand down, twining his fingers together. The queen pulled him against her chest. In his acoustic meatus, she murmured, “Don’t worry, pet. He’s secured. He can’t harm you or your babe.” Her hand pressed into his belly, searching for the subtle curve. She rubbed his stomach, and Lotus tried to relax into her touch. The animal musk was nearly overwhelming.

“read the charges,” Sans ordered, addressing a guard. With a salute, the guard clicked his heels and rattled off an impressive list of accusations, including racketeering, inciting violence, tax evasion, and illegal gambling. Nothing too extreme, Lotus realized. Nothing unforgivable.

“how do you plead, brother?” Cash glared, and Sans smirked. “too ashamed to speak, i see.” Spinning on his heel, Sans approached the queen and bowed low. “your majesty, i judge the prisoner guilty of all charges.”

The queen chuckled, still smoothing a hand over Lotus’ stomach. “What do you suggest we do with him, Judge?”

Still bowed, Sans said, “i suggest mercy, my queen. the crown has invested too much money in creating and training him. a simple execution would be a waste of those resources.”

“If not an execution, then what do you propose?”

“allow me to take him, my queen. give me the chance to retrain him. if i fail, then surely we can find some other use for him.”

One hand still pressed to Lotus’ belly, she lifted his hand, studying his fingers. “An interesting proposition.” She raised his hand to her mouth and kissed the metacarpals. “I see no reason not to give it a try. We can always execute him later, if he refuses to be a productive member of society.” She laced her fingers with Lotus’. “I’ll look after your consort while you get him settled,” she said, and Lotus’ soul dropped.

Sans, however, seemed pleased. “thank you, your majesty. i’m certain he will please you.”

The queen turned his head, and Lotus found himself looking into her wild eyes. “Will you?” she asked.

He bowed his head. “Of course, your majesty.” No other reply was acceptable.

“Excellent.” She stood, and Lotus clung to her, surprised. “I trust my Judge to hear the remaining cases this evening. Your consort and I are going to get better aquatinted.”

“of course, your majesty.”

She carried Lotus from the room, while the guards led the next defendant in. Lotus wasn’t sure how to feel. He suspected that Sans was going to be executing several monsters this evening, and he didn’t want to see that...but the queen’s touch left him uneasy. She took him from the hall, and brought him to her personal suite.

She set him down, and he looked around the room, steadying his breathing and his nerves. “You have a lovely home,” he said, because the queen’s personal rooms looked just like that—a home.

“My husband and I were happy here for many years,” she said, locking the door. Lotus pretended not to notice. “We had a daughter,” she said. “A beautiful, perfect kid.”

Unable to stop himself, Lotus reached out and took her hand. “I’m so sorry—what happened?”

“My son. Adopted son. He murdered my husband. My daughter was so distraught—she disappeared ages ago.” The queen’s gaze was distant, then she shook her head and focused on Lotus. She took a step forward, reminding Lotus of a stalking lion rather than a goat. “I was so happy when I was pregnant. So full of hope for the future.” She sighed, looking at him. “Come here.” Lotus obeyed, lowering his gaze. Her hand pressed against his summoned stomach. “Remind me. How does it feel?”

Lotus dared to look up, seeing her wild eyes and smelling that animal musk once more. She didn’t want truth. Didn’t want honesty. Lotus dropped his gaze once more. “It feels good, majesty.”

“You feel complete, don’t you?” _No_. “You feel beautiful and feminine.” _No_.

“Yes, majesty.”

She shuddered. “The bedroom’s down the hall. Undress for me. I want to see you.”

He bowed. “Of course, majesty.”

Until now, he’d never felt like a whore, but the word suddenly came to him as he walked down the hall. He pressed a hand to his sternum as he entered the bedroom. This wasn’t about preserving his pride, though. And it wasn’t just his life on the line.

With shaking hands, he started to undress.

 

12.

The Queensguard returned him by rickshaw to Snowdin. She was a polite, if quiet, monster, but when Lotus tried to draw her into conversation, she informed him that she wasn’t permitted to speak to him except professionally.

The silent ride left him entirely too much time with his own thoughts. Yet his soul still dropped when they passed the Snowdin gates. “Thank you,” he said as he stepped out, nodding to the Knight Knight pulling the rickshaw. He smiled for him, and he offered a shy smile in return. The guard ushered him forward, and the Knight Knight—a guard himself—looked away quickly. A brisk knock on the door summoned Sans, and he let Lotus inside, tipping the guards for their time.

Lotus’ soul dropped as soon as he stepped over the threshold, and dread tightened his bones.

“you pleased the queen?”

He swallowed, thinking of her paws on his ectobody and her voice in his ear. He could still smell her on his bones—musky and feral—though he’d been bathed at the palace. “I hope so, my lord.”

Sans nodded. “with your particular skillset, i imagine you did. unfortunate that you haven’t developed more valuable skills.”

Lotus swallowed, looking at his feet. But the carpet under his heels was clean and free of debris. He took hold of that knowledge and held to it. He’d done more to keep this place clean than Sans ever had, whatever he might say. “I’m learning, Judge.”

“yes. at your own pace, of course, but you are at least trying.”

His soul clenched, and he pressed a hand to his sternum, trying to soothe away the ache. “Yes, Judge.”

“well? go get changed and make breakfast. i have to be at the capital in half an hour.” Lotus bowed and started up the stairs. “i’ll know,” Sans said, “if you failed to please her.” Lotus paused, but he said no more. The meaning was clear, though.

“I understand.”

“good. tell me when breakfast is ready.” Then he sat on the couch and started to review the contents of a file folder.

Breakfast was deemed ‘edible’, though Sans made it clear that it both took too long to make and that it was only barely edible at that. The kitchen spider finished off the crumbs while Lotus washed up. With Sans gone, at least, he could relax a little.

He wiped down the counters and the stove.

He washed the dishes.

He swept and mopped the floors.

He vacuumed the living room and the stairs.

He cleaned the windows.

He wiped down the counters.

He washed the dishes.

He swept and mopped the floors.

He washed the dishes.

He wiped down the counters.

He washed the dishes.

He washed—

Slowly, he backed away from the sink, hands clenched and fingers shaking. He hugged himself, holding back a sob.

The kitchen spider descended from the ceiling and settled on his shoulder, making soft clicking sounds. “I’m s-sorry,” he said, “I-I don’t know w-what came over me.” He sniffed, trying to keep control of himself. His breath came in shuddering gasps. “I j-just. I can’t seem t-to do anything right—a-and I miss Muffet and Captain Undyne and the other ‘pieces. I want to g-go home.”

There was no home for him there, though. His contract had been bought. This was his home now. This was his life.

The soulling stretched and squirmed, and Lotus realized that this would be their life too. Not a sweet-piece, but a soldier. A soldier for a queen with mad eyes and a father that saw only resources, not people, not children. A monster that had his own brother—

Lotus jolted. He hadn’t thought about Cash. Not even once, and Sans hadn’t mentioned him.

The kitchen spider scrambled to keep hold when Lotus darted from the room. His eyes fixed on Cash’s door. With trepidation, he approached.

It wasn’t locked.

Slipping inside, he paused, waiting for his sight to adjust to the darkness. “H-hello?” A single pinprick of purple light guided him toward the other skeleton. He stepped deeper into the room, kneeling beside the figure.

As his sight adjusted, he saw that Cash was awake but his jaw was still wired shut. His control hand was cuffed and chained above his head, attached to a bracket in the ceiling. A heavy collar around his neck bound him to the floor, connected to a similar bracket. It forced him into an awkward crouch—the upper chain too short to let him sit down entirely, the lower too short to let him stand.

“Oh. Oh you poor—“ He reached out, but Cash’s eyelight swung around to glare at him. He drew his hand back. “You poor thing.” His hands settled limply in his lap and he looked up at Cash. “I’m so sorry.”

The chains rattled, and he shifted as much as possible, turning away from him. Rejecting his pity. Tears started to slip freely down Lotus’ cheekbones. It had always been easier to cry for others rather than himself.

“You don’t deserve this,” he said. “Whatever you did, you don’t deserve this.” Sans was not a fair Judge. His hands closed into fists. “I wish—I wish I could help you. I want to help you.” He scooted closer, again reaching out.

The soulling pulsed and stretched, making his soul ache. Lotus wondered if, one day, it might be Sans’ child—Lotus’ child—bound like this, rather than his brother.

He picked up the lock, turning it over in his hands. Too solid to break, and bound as he was, Cash couldn’t teleport. Brushing his tears away, Lotus stood and dusted himself off. “I’m going to help you,” he said firmly. “But Sans will be home soon, and if dinner isn’t ready, he’ll be angry. I’ll get you out of here. I promise.”

With that, he turned away and started down the stairs. To the spider, he said, “I need the key. Can you help me find it?”

The spider didn’t answer. It just scurried away, vaulting off his shoulder and disappearing. Lotus could only hope it had understood him.

With purpose now, he started to set out the ingredients for stuffed manicotti. He didn’t know what it was or what it should look like, but that was the recipe Sans left for him, and he followed it precisely.

 

13.

It was harder to find the key than he would have thought. Every day, after Sans left, he searched the house—always cleaning, so he’d have a proper excuse, in case Sans decided to drop in unexpectedly. He couldn’t find it, though, and the little spider—fast becoming his only friend in this world—couldn’t find it either. He visited Cash as well, but only for a few minutes at a time, updating him on his progress, or lack thereof. Cash’s jaw remained wired shut, so he couldn’t reply, but Lotus was almost grateful for that—he never regarded Lotus with any kind of warmth or affection. He always seemed angry at his presence and ashamed of his own helplessness.

All the while, Lotus was keenly aware of time’s passage. The soulling in his chest was growing every day, and his soul was becoming increasingly heavy and swollen. The ache only grew worse, until it became nearly debilitating. He was taking a moment to rest after Sans had left for the day, when he woke suddenly, sweat beading on his bones. His soul felt like it was splitting apart.

He grit his teeth, trying not to whimper. The soulling shifted, and something inside of him tore. The pain shot down his spine, a trail of fire quickly followed by a wave of ice. His bones prickled uncomfortably, and his vision went black for a few moments. Liquid magic gushed over his spine and ribs, and more flooded his abdominal cavity.

Breathing hard, he blinked until his sight returned, then shakily tugged his nightgown off so he could see what was happening. His soul pulsed rhythmically, reminding him of a fleshy monster’s heartbeat—but each contraction burned like fire. He covered his mouth to hold in a scream. Worry over the soulling was a distant concern—the pain was too fresh, too immediate for rational thought to penetrate.

As he freed himself from the ugly dress, though, he saw the soulling move again, and more magic gushed from his torn soul. The sight was nauseating, made worse when the soulling tore free of his soul, and it was carried by another gush of magic. The tendrils of magic it had sprouted wound together, keeping it tethered to his soul as it dropped into his abdominal cavity, sinking into the congealing magic. The magic wrapped around the soulling, thickening until Lotus couldn’t even see the pure white glow through the dense ectoflesh, like an oyster forming a pearl.

Lotus’ bones rattled and he leaned back against the pillows. Sweat beaded on his brow and he laid a hand over the bump of his abdomen, too tired to care enough to do anything about the spent magic congealing on his bones. His soul felt raw and achy, but the sudden absence of pain was a relief. Magic still bled from his soul, but the gush had slowed to a trickled. His sockets dropped to half-mast, and he rubbed the bump again, cupping it protectively.

He must have dozed, though he didn’t remember falling asleep. He jumped when he heard the sound of a door slamming shut. Sans stomped over, glaring at him. “lazing about? your job is exceedingly simple! i’d have thought it was impossible for someone to—“

He fell silent, his rage shifting into something like wonder as he stared down at him. “it took?” he asked, “the soulling?” He stepped forward, raising a hand to press against Lotus’ belly. Lotus winced, but Sans didn’t notice. “it did,” he breathed, the other hand coming up to cup his stomach. He leaned down and kissed the bump, and Lotus’ bones crawled at his touch.

Chuckling, he said, “i suppose this is an acceptable reason for laziness.” The corners of his sockets crinkled in amusement, and Lotus realized that was supposed to be funny. Sans continued to rub his belly, but Lotus really just wanted him to stop touching him and go away. Something must have shown on his face, because Sans chuckled again and leaned forward, tweaking his chin. “aw, love. are you upset with me? have i been neglecting you? don’t worry.” He crawled up on the bed to straddle Lotus. “i can fix that.”

Lotus swallowed, his mouth unbearably dry. “Please,” he whispered, voice hoarse.

“please what, love?”

His soul hummed in his chest, still sore, still weeping magic. “Please.” _Don’t. Stop. Leave_. “Be gentle.” He dropped his gaze, and Sans smiled indulgently.

“aren’t i always?”

No, he wasn’t, but Lotus was not a particularly frail monster. Now, however, he was vulnerable and everything hurt. Nonetheless, he tilted his head back as Sans kissed along his vertebrae, fingers twisting in the sheets. As he leaned forward, a golden chain slipped out of Sans’ shirt, a small key brushing against Lotus’ sternum before Sans tucked it back inside. Lotus tried not to react, tried not to stare.

But when Sans eventually parted his legs, murmuring things that made Lotus’ soul go cold—about keeping him like this, about how beautiful he was like this, about his new bump and the soulling within—Lotus focused his thoughts on the key and how he might retrieve it.

 

14.

Lotus managed to restrain himself for three days, gathering his strength. His soul still felt tender, and the new baby bump lowered his center of gravity. He felt heavy and cumbersome…but he found himself pressing a protective hand to the bump, feeling the flutter of magic within. Sans caught him doing it a few times, and he’d often chuckle and say that he was born for this, that this was his purpose.

It made Lotus’ bones crawl and his magic seize. The pain from a few days ago was still fresh in his mind, and privately, he didn’t think he’d ever want to go through this again. Because it still wasn’t over and that was a frightening thought. His magic stores were steadily draining, and he’d been craving calcium-rich foods—and some items that weren’t food at all. It was increasingly obvious that he needed to free Cash sooner rather than later, before it became too much for him. Or before Sans did something more to Cash.

As he lay in bed that night, though, he wondered what Sans might do to him once Cash was free. He could say many things about Sans, but ‘stupid’ was not one of them. Nor was ‘Just’ or ‘Merciful’. Lotus shivered, but rolled onto his side, resting one hand on Sans’ chest. Sans blinked blearily, then settled back into sleep, resting his hand atop Lotus’.

Lotus waited. He was not patient by nature, but Muffet had taught to wait and to watch. The hours crept past, and Sans was soon well and truly asleep. Lotus slipped his fingers into his shirt collar and pulled on the chain. The small key glittered as he pulled it into view. He withheld a relieved sigh, then used his other hand to slip it over Sans’ skull. His fingers closed around it, and he shut his sockets, working to keep his breathing steady. The soulling, sensing his anxiety, wriggled and squirmed. He pressed his hand to it, hoping it would settle. All the while, he watched Sans for any sign of waking.

When Lotus was confident he wasn’t going to wake, he neatly rolled onto his other side, tugging his hand free—hoping, if Sans woke, he’d assume it was nothing but the restless stirring of a carrying monster. Again, he waited, clutching the key to his belly and listening to Sans’ breathing. His soul pounded, and sweat broke out along his spine, cold and clammy. He shut his sockets and counted Sans’ breaths, not just waiting, now, but working up the courage to get up and do as he’d promised.

The image of Cash hanging there—mouth wired shut and cruelly bound—was enough to get him out of the bed. His nightgown fell around his knees, the bump causing it to swell outward. He took a step, and—

“where are you going?”

His soul plummeted and his breathing stuttered to a stop. “To get a drink, my lord.” He sounded breathless.

Sans reached out a hand and Lotus took it, allowing Sans to tug him down for a kiss. His teeth scraped awkwardly against Lotus’ jaw and cheekbone, stinging. “come back soon.”

“Of course.”

Sans freed him and he stepped out of the bedroom, shutting it gently behind him. The hall stretched before him, and the key bit into his metacarpals. Taking a shuddering breath, he opened Cash’s door, and stepped into the darkness.

Sans would know what he had done as soon as he discovered his brother missing. He would punish Lotus no matter what. Now, at least, Cash had a chance of escape.

He crept through the darkness, summoning a small bone to see by. Red lighted painted the room and his soul hammered unsteadily. Grabbing the chain, he fumbled the key into the lock around his collar, ignoring Cash’s muffled sounds of surprise. “Shhh; he’ll hear you.” His fingers shook as the lock clicked open.

Cash straightened fully for the first time in weeks, his bones creaking audibly. He made a strangled sound and Lotus hushed him again, grabbing the lock around his control hand. “Almost,” he whispered.

He cried out, his hand struck by a flying bone attack. He spun, clutching the hand to his chest. His HP dropped by 1. Sans stood behind him, the glimmer of red and purple magic mottling his features. He seethed, features drawn. “you traitorous little whore.”

Lotus swallowed and stepped in front of Cash. “Sans. Judge. This is—this is cruel. Surely you can see that. He doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t—“

“he doesn’t even deserve to live! i’m being incredibly merciful, allowing him a second chance. you? you aren’t going to be so lucky.”

He stalked forward, and Lotus swallowed hard, one arm wrapping protectively around his belly. “Sans, please—“

Sans reached him and slapped him across the cheek. Lotus could only stand there, sockets wide. His HP dropped by 1 again, the sting of the slap radiating from his cheekbone. “get out. go back to my room and maybe, if you behave yourself, i’ll consider forgiving you for this foolishness.” He pushed past Lotus, bending to grab the chain and collar.

Lotus looked down at the floor, his cheekbone still stinging. He took a step toward the door, though he could hear Cash struggling in his bonds. He gripped the knob, flinching when he heard the lock snap shut. “are you still here?” His hand tightened on the knob. “are you too dense to follow simple directions? is that the problem?” Lotus swallowed hard, listening to Sans cross the room, his footfalls heavy. He laid a hand against the doorframe, hovering at Lotus’ back. “listen to me, you stupid little whore.” Lotus flinched at each word. “i have tolerated your idiocy and your incompetence because you were nothing but a nuisance. if you become a  _problem_ , then nothing will stop me from disposing of you. not your pretty words or your pretty cunt. not even the soulling in your belly. do you understand me?”

The soulling pulsed, and Lotus pressed his hand more firmly against the bump, the promise he’d made echoing back at him. “You’d kill your own child?” he asked, voice hoarse.

Sans sneered. “if it’s as stupid as its dam, killing it would be an act of mercy.”

Lotus shut his sockets and took a breath. “I understand,” he said and caught Sans’ wrist so he couldn’t teleport away. Then he summoned a bone, one end sharpened to a jagged edge.

Sans realized what was happening too late. He raised his control hand and summoned a blaster. Its mouth widened, the hum of gathering magic loud in the confined space. Lotus, bigger and stronger, hauled Sans against his chest and pressed the blade to his throat. Another blaster appeared, more magic gathering in its mouth. “i can fire that at a rate of—“

“I have a knife to your neck,” Lotus said, his voice soft and shaky. “And you have 1HP. I only need to hit you once. How many times would you need to hit me just to make a dent in my HP? I have no LV, Judge. Your KR is useless.”

The blasters wavered and died. His fist opened and closed, the knuckles tight. “i can feel you shaking. you don’t want to do this.”

Lotus laughed, the sound sad and broken. “You’re right; I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to…to hurt you. Or anyone. That’s why you’re going to follow my instructions without argument; so that I don’t have to do anything we’ll both regret.”

Sans swallowed. “i don’t believe you. you’re a sweet-piece—you’re not going to kill me. you couldn’t summon the intent if you tried.”

“Fight me, then, and we’ll find out.” Sans didn’t move. Slowly, Lotus walked him over to Cash. “Unlock his chains.”

“i can’t reach—“

“You managed to lock him up. You can certainly manage to unlock him.”

With an annoyed huff, Sans undid the collar, then the cuff. Cash stumbled away from them, collapsing almost immediately. Lotus had no idea when he’d last been fed or so much as allowed to stretch his legs. “there. he’s free. are you satisfied?”

Lotus took a shaky breath, gathering his courage. “Put the cuff on.”

Sans jerked in his hold, but Lotus tightened his grip. Gaster may have discarded him, may have sold him because he wasn’t willing to act with a warrior’s brutality…but he’d never complained about Lotus’ stats or his strength. Sans had no chance of escape. “Put the cuff on and suffer the indignity of being held captive in your own home—“ Tears suddenly gathered in his sockets as he realized that both he and Cash had suffered such at Sans’ hands. He blinked them back. “Or die, Judge. Those are your options.”

Growling, Sans snatched up the cuff and forced it over his hand. At Lotus’ prodding, he snapped the lock shut. The height of the chain forced him onto his tiptoes. It would be a very painful position in very little time. Lotus pried the key from his fingers and threw it into the corner.

With Sans’ control hand cuffed, Lotus backed away, again cupping a hand over his belly protectively. Sans glared at him, his eyelights searing. “so? what now, little whore? do you think you’re free? are you just going to walk out that door and try to make your own way? you’re nothing but a sweet-piece. without me or that robot to protect you, how long do you think you’ll last? you need me!”

Lotus ignored him, carefully bending to help Cash up—grateful his belly wasn’t bigger yet. “Let’s go,” he said, squeezing Cash’s hand.

“and you! what do you think you’re going to do, brother? do you think you can hide from me? wherever you go, i’ll find you! i swear it—i’ll find you both and you will regret this!” Sans screamed at them as they hobbled out of the room and shut the door behind them.

Cash looked back at the door, his features inscrutable. Lotus tugged him away. Still trembling, he tried to smile for him as he said, “Come. I’ll find some wire cutters and then we can decide where to go from there.” All the while, Sans’ words echoed in his head.

_you need me._

They found wire cutters in the basement, and despite his shaking, Lotus carefully cut the wire binding his mandible. Cash rubbed his jaw, popping it a few times to adjust it. He eyed Lotus suspiciously, looking ready to bolt at any moment. “you should have killed him.”

Lotus looked away, pretending to study the machine. “He’s completely defenseless right now.” He smoothed out his nightgown, fidgeting with the thin material. “I’m sure you could summon the intent necessary to kill him if you needed to.” Cash didn’t say anything, and he didn’t move from his spot. Lotus nodded to himself and turned back to the machine. “Do you know how to work this thing?”

“where do you want to go?”

He clutched the front of his nightgown. One of the Tale-verses would probably be best. He wouldn’t be a sweet-piece there. Just another monster trying to stay positive despite the heavy mountain of rock overhead. Twistfell wouldn’t be so bad either, even if the two brothers always walked on eggshells around him.

But what he said was, “Home.” Cash raised a brow-bone in reply, but Lotus’ throat went tight. “Please. I’d…I’d like to go home.”

Still eyeing him skeptically, Cash punched in the numbers. “hotland?”

“If you can.” Cash swayed slightly, still unsteady on his feet. Lotus reached out to him. “When was the last time you ate?”

Cash didn’t say anything, pulling away before he could make contact. “don’ worry ‘bout it.” His Hotland accent was forced, but passable. Lotus wondered where he was going to go now, what he was going to do. Sans had managed to find him before. What was stopping him from doing so again?

A shiver travelled down his spine, Sans’ last words again echoing back at him. Even in another universe, how could he be sure he—his child—was safe. “Cash?” He lifted his head, brow-bone raised. “He’ll come after us, won’t he?”

Cash studied him, then he eyed the machine. “i’ll take care of it.”

Lotus wanted to question him further, but the portal opened in front of him. His soul wavered. He wanted to go home. “You promise?”

“a promise ain’t worth shit. i’ll do it ‘cause i owe you, and i don’ like being in anyone’s debt.”

Lotus wanted to say there was no debt between them, but he wasn’t certain Cash would follow through without that obligation. “Thank you—“

“let’s go, sweet-piece.” He led him through the portal, assuming the perpetual slouch of someone trying to keep their head down. The heat of Hotland hit Lotus, and he relaxed into the warmth. He hadn’t even realized how cold he’d been until now. “which way?”

Lotus pointed, and Cash led the way, his glare enough to send anyone that seemed just a little too interested in them scampering.

“Here.” Cash paused, raising a brow-bone at the well-kept building, but Lotus stepped around him and knocked on the door. A Knight Knight answered. “Hello,” Lotus greeted him amicably. “Would you please tell Miss Muffet that Papyrus is here? With a guest.”

The Knight Knight ushered them inside. “Wait…here….”

Cash leaned against the door, trying for casual but looking haggard instead. Lotus kept glancing his way, wanting to speak to him but not sure what to say. When Muffet swept into the room, though, he forgot about Cash completely.

She was completely unchanged, and she looked impeccable in her nightgown and robe, despite the late hour. By comparison, Lotus felt like a complete mess. It must look like he was falling apart. Nevertheless, he managed to smile for her—until she froze in front of him and simply said, “Oh. Oh, dearie. What _happened_ to you?” The words were enough to crumble his resolve. He bowed under the weight of all that had happened, tears starting to gather in his sockets. She caught him, arms around his waist, his shoulders, and her last set of hands cupping his face. Warm projections—/ SECURITY / SAFETY / COMFORT / CARE / LOVE /—engulfed him, and he allowed her to guide him from the front room.

Her bed was warm and safe, and she wrapped him in blankets and pillows that smelled like her. He sank into them and buried his face in her neck and allowed himself to come apart. She held him close and projected all the while. “I’ve got you, dearie. I’ve got you, now. It’s okay. You’re safe here. Safe with me.”

Later, there would be time for questions and explanations. Now, there was only safety and comfort.

 

15.

By the time morning arrived, Cash had disappeared. Lotus could only sigh—unsurprised. Hopefully he was somewhere safe…and hopefully, he’d taken care of Sans.

Lotus pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, aware of Muffet’s eyes on him as he stirred his oatmeal. His spider friend had joined them at the table. Lotus smiled to see them here—he hadn’t even realized they’d ridden with him through the portal. From the way Muffet was looking at him, though, he suspected they’d been talking about him while he slept.

He didn’t really mind. Not exactly. It was a bit of a relief, knowing he wasn’t going to have to recount everything. Nevertheless…it was his story, and he wasn’t entirely sure how he felt, not knowing what the spider had said, how much it had seen and understood.

If Muffet saw any of that in his face, she ignored it as she sat across from him. She reached out and he took her hand, shutting his sockets instinctively. Her fingers pet over his carpals and metacarpals, the sensation soothing. His soul eased and he smiled for her, though something about the expression felt wrong. It was practiced. Unnatural.

She squeezed his hand. “You don’t have to be sweet for me, dearie.”

A hint of bitterness touched his expression. Still, he clung to her. “I know.”

“How are you feeling?”

He swallowed, looking down at himself. “Like I need a bath and a change of clothes.” The bitterness became wry. “I suppose I’ll have to suffer through ugly dresses for the time being. I doubt they make robes cut to accommodate for this.” He cupped his belly, expecting Muffet to laugh.

She didn’t laugh.

Instead, she reached out another hand and squeezed his hand between hers. “…dearie.”

He swallowed hard, searching her face. “What is it?”

She exhaled hard and squeezed his hand. “Are you planning on keeping it?”

“I—“ His soul pounded. He…He hadn’t thought about that since he’d first seen the light in his soul, since he’d made his promise. He looked at her, and she immediately scooted over to his side of the table, drawing him into her side. He pressed into her, gripping her hand. “I promised to keep them safe.”

She held him close, projecting warmth and safety. “I know,” she murmured, rocking him back and forth, “but…is this what you _want_?” The soulling pulsed. He pressed a hand to his belly, feeling the warmth put out by his ectoflesh. “You aren’t beholden to him anymore, dearie. You don’t have to carry his soulling. You’re free. Before he bought your contract, you had your own plans and goals. A soulling was never part of that.”

He shook his head, burrowing into her. Now that he was thinking about it, other concerns began to present themselves. This was not a good place to raise a child. Not without protection. But…this was his home. He had a purpose here, a job he was proud of—what would he be in a Tale-verse? How would he survive? Off the charity of others? He had no skills a Tale-verse would find especially useful or valuable. He certainly wouldn’t be able to help people there the way he could here. And as far as this universe was concerned, he owned his own contract now. All the things he’d wanted, all the things he’d dreamed about were at his fingertips. Could he do those things, if he had a child to look after as well?

Practical concerns and solutions rose and fell in his mind. He’d need to hire a guard. A tutor. A caregiver while they were young. He couldn’t do it all himself. He’d need money. Allies. Nevertheless, it would be possible to do both. Dangerous and difficult, yes, but possible. Money would help, and that would be a concern for the near future, at least. But he had contacts. He could build a client list. He could make a life for himself…and he could do it with a babybones too.

It really was up to him, he realized. No one would force him to keep them, but circumstance wouldn’t force him to get rid of them either. This was his choice. _His_.

He swallowed. It was a frightening thought, somehow. Part of him almost didn’t want it. Nevertheless, he took a slow breath and shut his sockets. One step at a time. He just needed to take things one step at a time. “I would still like to set up my own parlor one day. Would you be willing to help me with that? I’d need robes and-and make-up. And a room. I have—I have nothing to pay you with right now, but—“

“I’ll hear no talk of debt between us.” She pet his coronal suture and upped her projections. “Whatever you choose to do, I will support you, my dear, and of course I’ll help you make your own way. But…let it be what you choose.” Her hand sank to rest over his, both of them cupping the baby bump. “He doesn’t own you anymore.” Her other hands pet his mandible, his vertebrae, his ribcage. “And you don’t have to make your choice now, my dear. Think on it awhile, then decide. I have the herbs on hand if we need them. Right now, though, you just need to focus on recovery.”

The tension leaked from his body and he pressed into her side. “Thank you,” he said hoarsely. She continued to pet him, rocking both of them slightly. He shut his sockets.

It was a hard road ahead for him, whatever he decided, and he had some hard decisions to make. For now, though, he allowed her to hold him as her projections seeped into his soul.


	4. Epilogue - Cash

The Knight Knight lumbered down the hall, motioning for Cash to follow. He hesitated. He needed to rest, yes, but he didn’t have time for it. There were other, more important things for him to take care of first. “give me something to eat,” he ordered. The Knight Knight paused but, used to following orders, led him into the kitchen and left him there. A bowl of fruit rested on the counter, and he grabbed an apple from it. He ate fast, trying not to choke on it. Magic trickled back into his soul, making him feel queasy. It was enough for now, though.

He took a shortcut.

The machine here was well hidden, but he’d made it his business to know the locations of all the machines in all the AUs. He punched in the numbers and waited, considering how best to fulfill his part of the deal with the sweet-piece.

_“I’m sure you could summon the intent necessary to kill him if you needed to.”_

It really was just that simple. He wouldn’t even gain any LV as a result. All he had to do was go up to his old room. And kill his brother. The sweet-piece would be safe. Cash himself would be free. It was the best solution. The most permanent solution.

The portal opened.

He stared at it, unmoving. After a few minutes, it shut itself off. He pressed a hand to his forehead, scratching at the place over his dead socket where feeling trickled back into his face. He swallowed hard. With a few deep breaths, he punched in a new set of coordinates.

To do this right, he’d need help.

-

Twist grinned at him, and Cash’s features burned. He didn’t like Twist. Didn’t trust him. And Twist certainly wasn’t giving him any reason to trust him now. Smoke curled from his nasal aperture, and that shit-eating grin never wavered. “Sure I c’n help. Let’s talk price, yeah?”

Cash fiddled with the coin in his pocket, hating Twist’s smug expression, hating the need to come to him for help with this. With anything. “name it.” Twist gave him a number. “g?”

“Yeah, darlin’. This shit ain’t cheap. Neither’s my time. An’ we both know yer good fer it.” He leaned forward. “Or, if ya don’ like my prices, you c’n always pay me back in trade.”

Cash grit his teeth. “what kind of trade?”

“Yer a skilled monster, darlin’. An’ ya know how ta put on a, uh, more legitimate front when it pleases ya.” He winked. “Ain’t no one gonna trust a gutter-rat like me…but you? I could def’nitely use ya, sweetheart. You got a—heh—‘air ‘a legitimacy’ about ya.”

“what? was that your word of the day or something?”

Twist propped his chin on his fist. “Darlin’, ya look an’ sound like money. Nobility. But ya ain’t afraid ta get yer hands dirty. I c’n use that. This is a job offer, sweetheart—you’ll get yer cut, an’ I’ll help ya get out from under big brother’s thumb as a signin’ bonus besides. We both win. Don’ see what yer bitchin’ about.”

Cash looked away, still fiddling with the coin. “i won’t be your dog.”

“Wasn’ askin’ fer that. Consider it freelance work. You’ll have liberty ta wheel an’ deal in my territory so long as I get my cut. Yer free ta work outside ‘a my protection, if ya like, but my boys’ll be at yer disposal—again, so long as ya cut me in. Ain’t askin’ ta keep ya captive, darlin’. Ain’t even askin’ fer loyalty. Just a fair stake.” He held out his hand. “Sound good ta you? We c’n hash out details—ya know, percen’ages, an’ the like—later. We got a job ta do now.”

Cash eyed the hand disdainfully, but took it nonetheless. None of the others would make such an offer. The Tale-verses were too clean, and Edge and Razz appeared to be honest guardsmen—or, at least, as honest as guardsmen ever came. “deal.”

Twist squeezed his hand and called for his brother. Cash flinched when Blackberry came bounding into the room. “Heya, bro. Why don’ ya get Cash some food, huh?”

“i don’t have time for—“

Twist patted him on the shoulder. “Sit down an’ eat. I gotta get everythin’ tagether, an’ I don’ need ya hoverin’. ‘Sides, you’ll need yer magic fer this.”

Cash frowned but didn’t object further, dutifully eating the cinnamon skulls Blackberry presented him with.

He ignored the painful pop of his jaw when he opened his mouth.

When he was done—timed so perfectly he suspected Twist had been waiting for him—Twist burst into the room and announced it was time to go.

The nausea lingered, and Cash told himself it was due to the sudden influx of magic. Nothing more. He had nothing to feel guilty about. Nothing to regret. Nothing to—

~~_—if he had been a better brother, Sans wouldn’t have had to be so harsh with him—_ ~~

~~_—it was all his fault, everything was his fault, Sans was only—_ ~~

~~_—he should go back and ask for forgiveness, he should—_ ~~

He had.  _Nothing_. To regret.

“let’s do this.”

Twist grinned and offered an arm, which Cash ignored.

-

“Ya ready?” Twisted asked, timer in hand. Cash nodded, trying not to betray his nervousness. Letting Twist handle explosives always seemed like a mistake. “Boot up the machine, then.”

Cash nodded and walked over to punch in the coordinates for Twistfell, working by the golden light of Twist’s magic. They’d transferred the machine to a cave out in Snowdin Forest, burying the entrance behind a wall of rock and ice. His fingers shook as he punched in the numbers, but he ignored that. He was fine. This was fine.

The machine whirred to life and he backed away from it, clenching his hands and shoving them into his pockets. He gripped the gold coin and jumped when Twist laid a hand on his shoulder. “Ya doin’ okay, sweetheart? Need ta say goodbye ta anyone?”

_~~—He shouldn’t be doing this. He was being stupid and juvenile and if he just did as he was told, Sans wouldn’t have to treat him like that. He was a shitty person. That’s why Sans was always on his case, always hunting him down, always trying to force him to settle down. Because Cash couldn’t be trusted on his own. He couldn’t—~~ _

The edges of the gold coin bit into his metacarpals, and the pain brought him back to himself. He swallowed, focusing on the pain. “no. there’s nothing here for me.”

“Good.” The portal opened, and Twist nudged him forward. “Go on through, then, darlin’. I’ll follow in a minute. Gotta set the timer.” Cash nodded and stepped past him, forcing himself to keep his gaze straight ahead.

There was no going back now. Literally and figuratively.

Twist emerged a moment later, still grinning. The portal closed behind him, and he lit a cigarette. “Five minutes,” he said, tilting his wrist so Cash could read his watch.

Cash nodded, not speaking. His hand stayed tight around the coin. Five minutes. Time enough to change his mind, perhaps. Time enough to go back.

He shut his sockets and exhaled slowly. Twist passed him the cigarette. “Feel good, sweetheart?”

_No_. “you’re sure this’ll destroy the machine? it can’t be rebuilt?” Sans couldn’t find him? Couldn’t leave his universe?

“Not without a fuckton ‘a spare parts. ‘Sides, yer bro ain’t exactly mechanically minded, is he?”

A slow exhale. “no. he’s not.”

“An’ he’d hafta dig it outta the rubble first. Should take out the cave too.”

Cash grunted and took a drag off the cig, grimacing at the taste of cheap tobacco. Twist threw an arm over his shoulder, and he suppressed a flinch in response, turning to glare. “Ya got a place ta stay, darlin’?”

No. “i’ll manage.”

Twist guided him upstairs. “Aw, c’mon. We got a spare room. ‘Sides—we still got a deal ta work out. Maybe we c’n haggle over a game ‘a poker, huh?”

“not very interesting with just two people.”

Twist grinned. “Always did like a challenge—‘sides, ‘Berry ain’t so bad either.”

Cash considered trying to extract himself from Twist’s grip, but the big idiot was relentless. Easier to just roll with it. Shut off for a while. Let someone else make the decisions. “fine.”

Twist squeezed his shoulder. “Good choice, sweetheart. Good choice.” Subtle projections of / peace / safety / strength / joy / rolled off him. Cash almost hadn’t noticed them. He thought about pulling away. Thought about telling him where to shove his projections. Cash thought about a lot of things…but the lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him.

One night. He’d allow himself that much.

Twist’s arm was heavy and solid. And his projections were warm and soothing.

~~Maybe…maybe two nights.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how you feel about the story!


End file.
